The Price Paid
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: A decade after the war, Harry found himself reminiscing the events that had transpire the day they won the war. Harry remembered all the love ones they had lost in order to conquer their enemy. Warning: One Kiss shared at the very end.


Written for Filch's List of Prompts

For Monday June 27th

Prompt: "**The Price Paid**"

Character: **Harry Potter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! DON'T SUE.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Price Paid<strong>**"**

Ten years after the war, Harry was in his study.

The war anniversary was fast approaching again.

He leaned back on his chair and recalled the event ten years ago, that led him to where he was now.

_FLASHBACK_

_Shouts of joy boomed throughout the castle._

_Harry had slowly turned to see everyone hugging each other and crying for their hard-earned victory. Hermione had kissed Ron and their friends cheered._

_Angelina had comforted George for the loss of his twin brother, Fred._

_Molly, Arthur, Ginny, and Percy surrounded him, crying for the loss of a son, a brother, a family member, and a twin._

_Charlie was inside the castle, probably looking for Pansy._

_Harry had been glad that Pansy chose to help them and win the war for everyone else._

_Charlie had told him before the war that when they get through the whole ordeal, Charlie, and Pansy will move to Romania and start a new life together._

_Bill and Fleur were by the fountain; she was hugging Bill and looking him all over. She checked if he was injured anywhere else and was worried for her husband._

_By the other corner of the courtyard, Luna was sitting with Neville. She had pulled him into a hug and comforted him._

_Harry could clearly see that he was still shaking from his victory against Lucius Malfoy._

_Just then, by the castle entrance, he saw Draco Malfoy dragging himself inside, with a black robe. The one Snape wore all the time. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he saw him tightly hugging it to his body._

_Harry stood up and went to the Astronomy Tower._

_The moment he stepped foot in the tower, memories can flooding in from that night, two years ago._

_The night Dumbledore died._

_He could picture Malfoy and Snape in front of the wakened wizard._

_He sat at the very corner, remembering the price they all had to pay for the victory they all were basking in._

_Harry had lost his parents, James and Lily, because they had tried protecting him when he was still a baby._

_Next, he lost Sirius, just when they were getting to know each other. He was one of the few Harry considered family. Now he was gone because of Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Another loss he had to take into account was Dobby's life._

_The free elf had risked his life again and again to protect him from the threats that came his way._

_Harry also lost Cedric._

_Though they were not close, in the last moments of Cedric's life, they had formed a special kind of friendship and witnessed the return of Voldemort._

_Harry blamed himself for Cedric's death. Wormtail had killed him because he was at the cemetery with Harry._

_And recently, Dumbledore's death took a toll on Harry._

_The old wizard was the closest person h had to a father figure._

_Since he was in his first year, Dumbledore had always been there for him._

_To make things worse, he died while Harry watched._

_He couldn't do anything to save him._

_Harry cried his heart out._

_Then he remembered that he had also lost Fred to the war._

_This made him cry even harder._

_Harry recalled Bill being bitten by Greyback. Now, he too carried the curse of the moon._

_The same curse that Remus was still struggling to control. Bill Weasley will now bear the curse because he was helping Harry._

_For some reason, Harry couldn't help but hate himself._

_It was because of his life that everyone had to suffer._

_After what seemed like forever, he got up and pulled himself together._

_He left the Astronomy Tower and wandered the halls half dead._

_H found himself standing outside the doors of the Room of Requirement._

_It was visible because someone left the door ajar._

_Harry could hear faint sobs from inside the room._

_He slowly made his way and peaked inside._

_He saw Malfoy in the middle of the room, tightly holding the black robe to him, crying._

_Harry could guess why he was crying._

_He wanted to help him but how?_

_He himself was also struggling with his inner battles._

_Suddenly, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder._

_He turned around to see whom it belonged to._

_It was Theodore Nott._

_He placed a finger on his lips, signalling Harry to keep quiet._

"_Thank you, Potter. For winning the war and saving so many lives. For some reason, watching you watch Draco, you want to help him too. But right now isn't the right time. He needs to accept that Professor Snape is gone." Theodor said._

_Harry nodded and left._

_Before leaving the floor, harry turned to look at Theodor once more and saw him standing by the door._

_He was going to wait for Draco._

_Harry got down to the courtyard again and saw everyone heading towards him._

_They all spoke at once that Harry was having a hard time keeping up with all of them._

_The next thing he remembered was that they were celebrating the end of a very long war._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Harry snapped out from his daydream when he heard the door slam.

"Harry? Where are you?" called a familiar voice.

"I'm here in the study." Harry answered.

He could hear the footsteps getting closer and the doorknob turned.

"Harry, good that you are dressed. I thought that I would have to wait forever for you again."

Harry laughed.

"I would never make you wait, love."

"Well, we better go. Ronald and Hermione are already at the party. Ginny and Blaise are on their way with Charlie and Pansy. Percy owled me and said that you have to give a few words."

Harry sighed.

"I _always_ give a few words during the anniversary."

Harry stood up and closed his journal.

"What were you doing by the day?"

"Just reminiscing the event that led to what we are celebrating now. Recalling how it was a decade ago." Harry said and stood up.

He got his coat and put it on.

They left his study and headed to the door.

"Molly and Arthur are very excited to see George and Angelina's new baby."

"I know, little Freddie is a carbon copy of his name sake. We I recall the past, I just can't help but blame myself."

"Not this again. We talked about this. The war wasn't your fault."

"I know but—"

"No buts! We better stop this topic and go. No one likes a party pooper, Harry."

"Your right. I should just enjoy the present, our present."

"You got that right, Potter."

They apparated and a few moments later were outside the Burrow.

Before they went in, Harry stopped.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. Despite the fact that we all paid a heavy price of the lives we have now, I am very grateful to have you in my life." Harry said.

"I am grateful and happy as well. You know I love you right?"

Harry nodded.

"And I love you too, Draco Lucius Potter nee Malfoy."

Harry pulled the blond closer for a kiss.

Then they went inside and enjoyed the peaceful occasion with their family and friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
